Deeper Than The Surface
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: Edward is a lot more complicated than anyone could have thought. Then her past comes back to haunt her. Take a look beyond the shallow end of murky waters. (Told From Ed's POV)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Deeper Than The Surface**

**By Song-Obsessed1**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**Summary: Edward is a lot more complicated than anyone could have thought. Then her past comes back to haunt her. Take a look beyond the shallow end of murky waters.**

****

**The Bebop was a lot quieter than usual. Nobody really noticed this though. They might have unconsciously figured it out, however, people can be extremely dense sometimes.**

**I sat in my room, of which was cleverly hidden from the rest of the crew. As you might have guessed, my name is Ed. I always wanted to keep a secret safe haven on hand in case trouble arises. I was never one who encouraged fighting. That's why I was always so happy. I believed, as foolish as it may seem, that if I'm happy, it will be contagious. Hardly ever works mind you. At least not here.**

**I sighed. Tension was evident in the room. I always hated silence. Usually it meant an emotional storm's being riled in someone and it catches others like a cold. **

****

**Faye Valentine sat angrily in the living room of the Bebop. Well, it was kind of a living room. She was in a bad mood as usual. I, peeked in and studied her for a minute warily. She looked grumpy and she's usually prone to insulting when in a mood that bad. The words usual and usually are used a lot, huh?**

**I always imagined myself like a lone wolf. Sure Spike was more obviously like that then I. Still, I thought that. I tried not to get too attached to anyone and kept and exterior that made it impossible for people to hack into my past. Nice big, fat firewall, what a great way for the kid hacker to protect herself, right? **

**I also hated pain and rather revert to primal instincts then feel that any day. Still, the innocence I have is as real as that of an adorable five-year-old. It's only an example, nothing to try and boost my ego... Like I have an ego. Heh.**

**Now let's get back to the main point of this story shall we.**

**Faye tells me to grow up, Spike yells at me to not be a pest, and Jet tells me to be more responsible and less hyper. The only one whose never scolded me on my personality is Ein. The little pup was trailing by my feet as we headed back to my room. Some storms are just best when sheltered from them. As I lay on my bed and stare at the metallic surface of the ceiling, I wonder what life would be like if things were better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Deeper Than The Surface**

**By Song-Obsessed1**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Edward is a lot more complicated than anyone could have thought. Then her past comes back to haunt her. Take a look beyond the shallow end of murky waters.**

****

**I extended my cat-like muscles and leaned my thin figure on the entrance to the - as I have dubbed it - 'Rotate Room'. I doubt the others here on Bebop acknowledge that I call it that. I believe they think I call it something more hyper and deranged. I sighed. Well, there isn't much I can do about that, is there?**

**I am just about alone on this ship. Spike and Jet left in a dash to catch a highly priced bounty-head. I was here alone with Faye and Ein. Faye was brooding somewhere, I don't really want to run into her that much right now, and Ein was napping. I longed to do the same but Jet requested that I stay alert in case any other bountys popped up. You see, we are severely short on funds right now and any little one that doesn't require relocating the ship is a worthwhile one.**

**I sighed and began typing things on my computer journal. I absolutely adored this program. It was great because I was able to write anything I pleased in it and not a soul could peer into it's murky, teen-angst, ridden depths. Hyper I may be, but a teen I am as well. Every teen has at least one dramatic, sorrow-filled, moment where they feel the need to share their thoughts. I chose to tell Tomatoe. It's quite sad really when the only thing around you that will listen and not judge – besides Ein, of course – is a machine.**

**I was jarred, violently, from my thoughts when a stomping noise echoed through the barren halls of Bebop, and a shrill voice yelled out. I felt the slightest bit of color drain from my face. Faye's screeching was directed at _me_! I didn't even do anything to her! My heart beat quickened to that of a cornered mouse's and I instantly slipped my 'Psycho-Teen' facade back on just as Faye marched over to me. **

**She leaned her face down to my level and leered at me in a vicious kind of way. I would've gulped had I not been a brilliant actor.**

**"What's up Faye-Faye!? Besides the sky, that is!" I said in what could only be considered a 'sing-song' voice.**

**"Ed, you little brat! Where did you put my cigarettes!?" She questioned in a venomous voice while raising herself back to her original height. It seemed she was trying to be intimidating. It wasn't working though.**

**'Cigarettes? Oh, so that's what this is all about.' I thought wearily to myself. I disliked the smoking habit with a vengeance. Why? Because in the end, that's what had killed my father. He had the worst smoking habits in the world. I had only realized this, however, after I had gone and found him. He had died a short month later, leaving me stranded on the middle of earth. I had to force myself to call upon the Bebop, which they came and picked me up, sympathy evident in their eyes. It has been three and a half months from that day, but the searing wounds still burn on my heart and soul. **

**In anger, and fear, I had taken every pack of those death-sticks I could get my hands on and threw them out. I hadn't been scolded at for it, which was because they still held deep running pity on me, but now any time those damnitable things go missing Spike and Faye turn there accusations to me first.**

**I mentally sighed and re-donned my mask of illusioned unawareness. **

**"Faye-Faye, Edward doesn't have your deathy-sticks. Ed thinks Ein might know!" I said and looked at Ein. He barked, which was unintelligible to me but for all Faye or the others knew, I spoke dog fluently. "Ein says he doesn't know either. Ed thinks that's a sign that Faye-Faye should not have them." **

**Faye gave a knowing glare before marching off in a huff. I wasn't lying, I didn't know where Faye had put them. She'd never believe me though...**

**I jumped again when I heard the metal door slammed down the hallway. Most likely Faye's way of venting, I assumed. **

**However, I heard Spike's voice muttering curses and pacing down in my direction of the hall instead. **

**I sighed. Sounds like another bounty went uncaught by this crew. **

**I _really _am getting sick of instant food every night.**


End file.
